Memories
by KiwiStar
Summary: *For PenMaster51* There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she'd never forget him. She never wanted to forget, she wanted him her with her, where he should be. But now, all she had was memories.


**Okay, this oenshot is for PenMaster51!!! This was supposed to be a Christmas gift to her, but I got really busy...so it's a very late Christmas gift,lol. Anyways, i hope you like it. I own absolutely nothing. The song is Memories by Within Temptation and PenMaster51 owns Leah Jennings and Tyson Johnson. Please read, review and enjoy:)**_

* * *

_

_Memories, memories, memories, memories_

_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind_

_There's no other way_

_I'll pray to the gods: let him stay_

Tyson. The name echoed in her mind like the constant ringing of a bell. He had been her rock, her shoulder to lean on and cry into. They had been friends since high school and since then, they were inseparable. He'd always be protecting her, trying to shield her away from the pain, promising he'd never leave her.

He tried to keep his promise. He tried to make sure she'd never be alone in the world; the cold, black world that sucked in Leah's hopes and optimism. Tyson had tried to keep his promise, everyday, for years, letting her know that even if nobody else was there, he was. Nothing could stop him from keeping Leah safe, keeping her tears at bay and warding off depression.

But then, the Paladins came, and they had Danny on their side. They had come for her, but Tyson got in the way. It all happened in slow motion as Tyson fell to the ground, bleeding and in pain. She ran to his side, kneeling down next to his body. He was cold, the icy chill of death that settled in replaced the usual warmth that prickled his skin. He was lifeless, the gentle sparkle ripped from his eyes. The entire moment was surreal, like it belonged in her nightmares rather than her reality. Well, her nightmare just became her reality.

Leah prayed for the first time in so long. She prayed that he would be alright, that it was all in fact a dream. She shut her eyes, wishing it would all just go away. The pain, the fear and loneliness that boomeranged back to her every single time she felt like everything was going to be okay. Nothing was okay anymore, she had lost Tyson. Her rock, her crying shoulder, her safe haven. It was all gone, courtesy of her…brother. She didn't even consider that…that beast to be part of her anymore. Before all she wanted was to save Danny, now all she wanted to do was hurt him, make him suffer in searing agony.

_The memories ease the pain inside_

_Now I know why_

Months had passed since Tyson's tragic and uncalled for death. Now all that was left of him were memories, memories that had burned and etched themselves into Leah's skull, reminding her of a time when she had him. Leah held on to those memories, keeping them close to her. They eased the pain, eased the flames of guilt that licked at her heart, the memories kept her going. The memories let her know that it wasn't her fault.

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_In silent moments_

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_The silent whispers, silent tears_

Every single memory kept him close to her, kept his spirit lingering in the air. She'd never forget him, or how he had protected her all those years; guiding her along when she had no hopes of continuing. Whenever she closed her eyes, she could hear his sweet, smooth voice reassuring her, teasing her, and loving her. She could smell his scent, the one she had grown so accustomed to over the years, she could feel his presence, even though she knew he wasn't there.

In the dead silence, when she was alone and tired of everything being wrong, she'd imagine him being there. She knew he wasn't there, that it was just a figment of her imagination, yet it was a hallucination she could live with. Leah could her his voice, whispering past conversations.

"T-Tyson?" She asked quietly and no response came. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks as she cursed herself for her own foolishness. Of course he wasn't there. The memories were bringing him back to her, even if it was only in her mind.

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life_

_I hope there is away_

_To give me a sign you're okay_

_(Give me a sign)_

Leah remembered many years ago when Tyson made her promise that if he were ever to be taken away from her, that she wouldn't shut everybody out. He made her promise to try making her way back into life. With or without him, she promised she'd try. She didn't want to though, a world without Tyson was a world without sunshine. He had brought her happiness, a feeling of safety and security. How could she possibly go one without her shield? How could she go on without him?

Many times she wanted to just curl up under a rock and die. She wanted to be with Tyson, so she'd never be alone. She wanted to be where he was, wherever he went after he died. Those feelings faded after a while, but Tyson's memories just became stronger.

Now, she just wanted to know if he was okay. She hoped there was a way he could give her a sign, anything would do. She just wanted to know that wherever he was, he was safe and that it was a world without Paladins. A world without meaningless deaths and destruction where he could be who he was, and not get hurt for it. She got her wish of wanting Tyson to be happy; to be free of the ill-fated life he lived as a jumper, and he finally was. He could be Tyson, he could be himself. He could be happy and if he was happy, she was happy.

_Reminds me again_

_It's worth it all_

_So I can go home_

Thinking about him reminded her that it wasn't her fault. She didn't cause his death and he most certainly didn't die in vain. He made it possible for her to look at herself in the mirror and say that she was alive. Say that she was walking, talking, living and breathing because of him and the sacrifice he made for her. He died for her to go on living. Her life was his priority, he had to keep her alive, no matter the cost. Leah knew that Tyson thought his death was worth it, as long as she made it out alive. Tyson's sacrifice made it possible for her to go home, wherever that was. It made it possible for her to enjoy the life she lived now. Tyson's death may not have been fair, but it was noble.

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_In silent moments_

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_The silent whispers, silent tears_

The memories would never fade, never sink into the depths of nothingness. She'd always be reminded of his time here on earth and all the times he made her laugh, made her smile when all she really wanted was to cry. She didn't want to forget him. Ever. Late at night when the world was silent as serene around her, he'd be there in her mind, checking in on her and reminding her that the world wasn't going to end anytime soon and that she could relax. In the silence, she could hear him and keep him near, always to have a special spot in her heart that no one would be able to fill.

Nobody could replace Tyson.

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile_

_All the memories I hold dear_

_Darling, you know I love you till the end of time_

In all of her memories, she could see his smile. His smile that dazzled like the stars in the inky night sky. That smile that warmed her with the burning intensity of a thousand suns. The smile that convinced her do the most unlikely acts, the smile that would make her do anything. All he had to do was smile and she was entranced under his spell.

He was still fresh in her mind, despite it being months after his death. She held every hug, every word in every conversation dear to her heart. She never wanted to forget anything about him and swore she wouldn't. She loved him too much and even though they both claimed they were just friends, it was clear they were more than that. It was clear they loved each other, and they would love each other until the end of time. Their love wouldn't end when both of them died. No, it would keep burning like an intense inferno until everything crumbled into dust.

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_In silent moments_

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_The silent whispers, silent tears_

She'd rather die than forget Tyson. Leah knew she'd die before he even began to slip her mind. She used to cling to him, he was always the last thread of hope she had. He cared for her when no one else could, was always there for her after her parents were killed and Danny was kidnapped. You don't just forget that. No, memories always stay, lingering in the air reminding the world of past lives that walked through this earth.

She fulfilled her promise of moving on and edging her way back into the world and society. Leah did as she promised, solely because she made the promise to Tyson. Sure, she had the Collins' brother's now. They were great, being just as caring and accepting, but they weren't filling Tyson's place in her heart. No, that special spot, deep within her was reserved for the memory of Tyson and all their past.

All of the memories that kept Tyson near were never going to fade. She wasn't going to let go and let him slip away into the deep, black abyss of forgotten souls. No, it wasn't going to happen. Tyson may not be there with her in person, but he would always lie close to her in her memories. No, she would never forget Tyson Johnson.

_All of my memories_


End file.
